Underneath The Cherry Tree
by el Cierto
Summary: A short one-shot! AU. OOC. Angst/Romance. For GIST event. Hidup itu seperti mekarnya bunga-bunga sakura, indah tapi singkat...


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, this lyric (c) translation of Sakurabito by Rizu-chan

**.**

**.**

_If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree_

_I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever_

_A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming_

_That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart_

_For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again_

_anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tatap warna merah muda mulai merebak di setiap penjuru di mana pohon-pohon sakura mulai mengembangkan mahkota indahnya. Sakura yang berkembang, mekar dengan indahnya menjadi perlambang musim semi. Dan akhirnya, hanami...

.

.

.

"_Jadi kau menyeretku dari kantor hanya untuk ini?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalku pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapanku._

_Seolah tak mengerti atau mungkin tak menanggapi rasa kesalku, gadis itu malah tersenyum saja. Senyumnya, lagi-lagi memang harus kuakui, cantik. Dan aku selalu saja tertarik. Tapi jangan harap aku akan melupakan kekesalanku hanya karena senyumannya itu. Aku kesal, dan kali ini aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyeretku kesana kemari hanya karena dia dan aku adalah pasangan kekasih – ah, bukan kami sudah bertunangan. Tapi tetap saja... bagaimanapun aku menginginkan kebebasan kan?_

"_Gaara-kun.." suaranya terdengar dekat di telingaku. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati dia telah menggayuti lengan kiriku dan menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di pundakku._

_Aku tak menyahut. Hanya mengelurkan sebuah gumaman singkat. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Aku tahu._

"_Musim ini indah ya, musim semi.. bagaimana menurutmu?" dia bertanya dengan kepalanya masih tersandar di pundakku. Sepertinya dia sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu, jadi kubiarkan saja. Lagipula rasanya, aku juga tidak keberatan._

"_Biasa saja..." jawabku datar._

_Mendadak dia mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku. Menatapku sejenak dengan sepasang mata aquamarine-nya yang jernih._

"_Kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali ya? Padahal ini sudah musim semi ketiga kita.. huft, kau menyebalkan, Gaara-kun!" Dia mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Dia memang suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, padahal usianya sudah akan seperempat abad di bulan ke-sembilan nanti. Aku hanya mendengus kecil._

"_Aku kan sudah mau menemanimu di sini," kataku sekenanya. Pikiranku sedikit melayang pada presentasi yang kukerjakan sebelum dia menyeretku keluar tadi. Presentasi yang sedianya akan kupresentasikan lusa pada rapat Dewan Direksi di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja. Kalau presentasi ini berhasil, aku mungkin akan memenangkan tender untuk sebuah proyek besar di Hokkaido. Aku suka tempat itu, dingin dengan salju yang banyak saat musim dingin. Hhh... aku malah memikirkan salju di saat benda putih itu baru saja pergi. Ya, ini kan musim semi.._

"_Kau memang selalu mau menemaniku berhanami. Tapi lihat saja, jelas sekali kalau di saat seindah ini pun pikiranmu tak ada di sini," ujarnya, terdengar muram._

_Aku menghela napas panjang. Kutatap sekilas matanya yang indah itu._

"_Itu karena kau selalu menyeretku keluar di saat aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Ino.." ucapku, menumpahkan uneg-unegku. Toh itu benar, seringkali dia, Ino, mengajakku keluar di saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Yang anehnya aku tak bisa menolaknya, tapi akibatnya acara jalan-jalan kami hanya seperti acara Ino sendiri, dengan aku sebagai bodyguard-nya. _

_Aku hanya akan menyahuti setiap celotehannya dengan gumaman semacam 'hnn' atau kalau tidak dengan frase 'begitu ya'. Aku tahu itu tidak seharusnya, karena bagaimanapun aku ini kan tunangannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku memang terlalu disita oleh pekerjaan dan pekerjaan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Otakku terus berputar tentang peluang-peluang bisnis, saham perusahaan dan segala tetek bengeknya._

_Dan Ino bukan gadis bodoh untuk tidak menyadari aku yang sering tidak memperhatikannya meskipun fisikku jelas ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu, yang telah mengenalku sejak masa sekolah, mengetahui diriku dengan baik. Bahkan mungkin melebihi diriku sendiri._

_Kami memang teman sekolah dan di masa itulah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kami. Tentu, dengan dia yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu. Dia yang mengenalkan aku pada dunia yang ceria. Dengan kesukaannya berbicara, dia selalu menceritakan padaku tentang sekitarku, sesuatu yang seringkali tidak kuacuhkan. Dia sering menceritakan padaku tentang ayahnya, kakak-kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Kerap kali dia menyarankan aku agar aku lebih bersosialisasi dengan orang selain di luar bisnisku. Tetapi selalu kujawab bahwa aku tidak punya waktu, dan itu memang benar._

_Aku sudah diserahi tanggung jawab yang besar sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Mengurusi perusahaan keluarga yang sudah hampir bangkrut. Aku perlu berusaha sangat keras agar perusahaan itu tak jadi kolaps. Aku mengambil langkah besar dengan menerima pinjamn besar dengan rumah dan isinya sebagai jaminan. Sebagai satu-satunya anak yang diandalkan Ayah – karena kedua kakakku menolak dengan tegas mengurusi perusahaan – aku benar-benar berani waktu itu. Tapi kerberhasilan besar memang dibayangi resiko besar. Dan ketidaktakutanku kepada kegagalan akhirnya sukses membawaku pada keberhasilan._

_Yah, tujuh tahun kemudian aku telah menjadi seorang wirausahawan muda yang sukses. Bahkan perusahaan kini memiliki beberapa cabang. Namun kesuksesanku sepertinya tak dibarengi dengan kesuksesanku di dalam hubunganku dengan Ino, meskipun faktanya aku sudah bertunangan dengan dia. Itu karena aku menjadi workaholic. _

_Waktu kebersamaanku dengan Ino hanya terjadi jika gadis itu mengajakku, atau tepatnya memaksaku jalan-jalan dengannya, sebulan sekali biasanya. Dan sedikit lebih sering di saat musim semi. Apalagi kalau bukan hanami yang menjadi alasannya._

_Seperti saat ini..._

"_Gaara-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang bunga sakura?" tiba-tiba Ino bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan panjangku._

"_Biasa saja.." Dan aku pikir memang begitu. Aku sudah terlalu biasa melihatnya. Lagipula aku memang bukan tipe romantis pengagum keindahan bunga-bunga._

"_Kau itu, sama sekali tidak tahu nilai estetika, ya Gaara-kun!"_

"_Sudahlah, Ino! Aku bosan. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Sebaiknya kita pulang," tukasku bosan._

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi, Gaara-kun. Baru juga kita di sini, belum ada 1 jam."_

"_Kau tahu aku sibuk sekali kan, Ino?" aku keberatan._

_Ino mendongak ke langit, lalu kembali menatapku. Tersenyum._

"_Sebentar lagi, Gaara-kun. Biarkan dia datang dulu, angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Sebentar saja.." _

"_Ino, jangan memaksa!"_

"_Aku tidak memaksa. Ini adalah satu hal singkat yang kupinta darimu, Gaara-kun. Sebentar saja.." Ino terdengar memelas. Mau tak mau aku jadi tidak enak juga. Mengesampingkan sejenak egoku, aku pun mengangguk. Kembali duduk di sampingnya._

_Kami diam lagi. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang di bagian lain taman yang di pinggir sungai yang juga tengah menikmati hanami. Sebagian besar di antaranya adalah juga pasangan-pasangan seperti mereka. Ada juga keluarga-keluarga yang tampak begitu ceria menikmati musim semi sambil memakan bekal mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa._

_Ketika aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah Ino, aku tersentak. _

_Bulir-bulir bening menetes dari sepasang mata indahnya. Buru-buru kugerakkan tanganku dan kuhapus air mata itu dengan jari-jariku._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku mendadak merasa takut melihatnya menangis. Mungkin karena baru kali ini kulihat Ino menangis. Dia itu adalah tipe gadis kuat dan lebih banyak tertawa daripada menangis._

_Ino menangkap tanganku dan menyandarkan pipi lembutnya di tanganku itu._

"_Aku hanya merasa sedih, Gaara-kun. Kau tahu, memandangi bunga sakura seperti ini dan melihat kebahagiaan orang-orang yang bernaung di bawahnya.. begitu jelas menunjukkan satu hal padaku. Apa kau tahu apa itu?"_

_Aku menggeleng._

_Ino tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Saat itu aku seolah baru sadar kalau ternyata ia juga sama dengan gadis lain, rapuh._

"_Kehidupan itu indah, tapi sayangnya dia singkat sekali.." _

_DEG!_

_Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi saat melihat sorot matanya. Ada apa ini. Aku menggigil tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat kurengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukanku._

"_Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan.." bisikku._

"_Tapi itu benar, Gaara-kun. Karena itu aku ingin memiliki satu waktu yang akan kujadikan sebuah momentum denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa seperti sakura. Yang walalu singkat masanya tapi dia mampu memberi keindahan. Karena aku mungkin tak bisa memberimu keindahan itu, Gaara-kun.."_

"_Ino! Jangan ngawur kubilang!" tukasku gusar._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik setelah melepaskan pelukanku._

"_Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" aku merasa tak enak._

"_Kalau begitu apa kau berjanji padaku satu hal, Gaara-kun?"_

"_Janji apa? Jangan aneh-aneh, Ino!"_

_Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi nada gusarku yang semakin jelas._

"_Jangan menangis jika aku meninggalkanmu, Gaara-kun!"_

_DEG!_

_Mataku seketika membelalak._

"_A-Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memutuskanku?"_

_Ino menggeleng._

"_Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Tidak akan, Gaara-kun. Kecuali kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kau tahu kan, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, tapi Tuhanlah yang menentukan segalanya. Meskipun aku sangat ingin menemanimu seluruh hidupku, merawat dan menyaksikan anak-anak kita tumbuh besar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gaara.."_

_Aku memeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat. Hingga mendadak dia mendorong dadaku._

"_Sshh.. kau membuatku dan si kecil sesak, Gaara-kun!"_

_Entah kenapa aku tersenyum saat dia mengucapkan itu. Yah, aku baru ingat kalau sekarang Ino memang tengah berbadan dua. Dia tengah mengandung benih cinta kami. Maka kuelus perutnya yang membusung itu dengan lembut dan kemudian kukecup. Ah, aku benar-benar egois. Bagaimana aku tak mengacuhkan kekasihku sementara dia tengah dalam keadaan yang begitu berat._

"_Bilang pada ibumu untuk tak bicara ngelantur ya?" bisikku pada si jabang bayi._

_Ino mengacak rambutku ketika aku melakukan itu. Aku tersenyum sambil menangkap tangannya itu dan kemudian kucium dia untuk beberapa waktu. _

_Tuhan, aku ingin Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintainya meskipun aku jarang bisa menunjukkan padanya perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tolong jagalah dia selalu. Lindungi dia, Tuhan.._

_Dan baru kali ini aku melantunkan sebuah doa seperti itu ketika aku menciumnya._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

"Otouchan!" terdengar sebuah suara kecil yang sukses menyentakkan kesadaranku, mengembalikanku pada alam sekelilingku.

"Hmm, ada apa _hime_?" tanyaku pada gadis kecil di hadapanku itu.

"Kita jadi kan mengunjungi, Okaachan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah kangen kan padanya?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Dan Otouchaan juga kan?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu, _hime_," jawabku mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Pasti Okaachan juga merindukan Otouchan," ucap gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Dia juga sangat merindukanmu pastinya. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Rambut merahnya bergoyang ditiup angin. Sepasang mata _aquamarine _nya berbinar. Tatapan mata yang sama dengan Ino. Ibunya. Dan hatiku pun basah.

Kami, aku dan putri kecilku itu tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju tempat Ino berada. Selalu begitu setiap kali kami akan mengunjunginya. Ada keheningan yang sulit dipecahkan. Hatiku pun selalu bergetar aneh.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah tiba di sebuah tempat yang datar dan luas. Tampak gundukan-gundukan hijau di tempat itu.

Begitu turun dari mobil, kami melangkah pelan melewati gundukan-gundukan yang tertata rapi. Terus saja kami melangkah lurus hingga ujung yang agak di atas bukit dimana sebuah gundukan hijau tertata rapi di bawah pohon sakura yang saat itu tengah berbunga dengan lebatnya. Kelopak-kelopaknya banyak yang berjatuhan di atas gundukan hijau itu.

Wuzz...

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus. Menyibakkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sempat menutupi batu pualam yang menjadi penanda gundukan rumput hijau itu. Seolah menyambut kedatangan kami.

Di sana tertulis:

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Rest in Peace_

_Konoha 23 September 1990 – 29 Maret 2015_

Aku letakkan buket bunga tulip ungu kesukaan Ino dengan perlahan. Demikian juga dengan gadis kecil di sampingku. Dia meletakkan sebuket bunga anyelir berwarna putih.

"Okaachan.. aku sayang Okaachan," bisiknya lirih tapi pasti.

Aku memandangi gadis kecil itu. Kukira dia akan menangis. Tapi tidak. Gadis kecilku itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup nisan Ino.

Hatiku mencelos.

Gadis kecilku sudah tumbuh besar.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh ke atas tanganku. Kupandangi sejenak kelopak bunga itu. Aku seperti melihat senyum Ino di sana.

_Ino, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. _

_Keindahanmu abadi dalam hidupku meskipun tak ada lagi di sisiku. Terima kasih untuk segala keindahan itu. Dan sekarang kau juga bisa melihat bahwa salah satu keindahan yang kau tinggalkan telah tumbuh besar. Dia mirip engkau dengan matanya dan tingkah lakunya. _

Aku berkata dalam hati.

Entah halusinasiku saja atau bukan, aku pun mendengar bisikan lembut di telingaku beriring dengan hembusan angin yang lembut.

.

"_Aku pun mencintaimu, Gaara-kun... terima kasih.."_

.

Dan hatiku pun menghangat..

_Kehidupan itu memang indah meski dia sangat singkat, Ino. _

_Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali, kita pasti bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi. Di sana di bawah pohon sakura. Kita akan tertawa bersama, menikmati hidup yang singkat ini. _

_Pasti... saat itu.._

_Hanya untukmu, hanya untukmu aku ingin mmberikan keindahan itu.._

_._

**FIN**

.

_If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree_

_I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever_

_A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming_

_That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart_

_For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again_

_anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai_


End file.
